1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a decorative pull bow for attachment to wrapped gifts, and, more particularly, to a bow-forming assembly having multiple loops for holding a decorative element in a predetermined orientation on the bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ribbon and drawstring assemblies formable into decorative bows for attachment to wrapped gifts and containers are known. For example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,837, a single ribbon strip folded over to form two ribbons at a common end, or a pair of ribbons joined at a common end, were each subdivided into bow sections arranged lengthwise along each ribbon. Retainers were provided between each adjacent pair of bow sections. A drawstring was secured to the common end, and was extended between and along the ribbons and loosely through the retainers. By pulling on the drawstring, each bow section was folded to form an arcuate loop. The more loops, the fuller was the bow thus formed. By orienting adjacent retainers at different angles of inclination relative to the longitudinal axis along which each ribbon was elongated, the loops automatically arranged themselves at differing offset angles spaced around a central bow axis to provide a desired rosette or pompom form.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,648, I proposed a pull bow having a drawstring with a short-travel stroke and slitted sheet-like bow members, each forming a plurality of foldable bow sections. Upon pulling the drawstring, the bow sections were folded to form the desired rosette or pompom configuration.
Although the known pull bows have proven to be quite satisfactory for their intended purpose, some gift givers desire still more ornamentation and distinctiveness for the bow itself. Rather than adorning a wrapped gift with a multi-looped bow which is identical for all occasions, there is a need to provide a customized bow having a decorative element more symbolic of a particular occasion.